The chemical spray apparatus in present use is usually returned to a central shop after use where it may be spray cleaned with a standard garden hose. When the spray apparatus and chemical tank is rinsed internally and externally in this manner, concentrated chemicals may be splashed onto the skin and clothing of personnel, and the ground. The central shop area is susceptible to becoming contaminated with resulting violation of government regulations concerning contamination of the environment. There is also possible danger to an operator along with corrosion of the spray apparatus and shop equipment. Sometimes the spray application apparatus is rinsed near a water well where the crops have been sprayed. If a spill occurs near the well during rinsing, direct contamination of the fresh water source can result.
When switching from one chemical to a second chemical, another procedure is to rinse the chemical tank, then spread the residual rinse water back on the same field. Cleaning in this manner can take as many as three rinsings and require extensive time to complete.
The exterior of the spray applicator apparatus, laden with dirt, dust and chemicals, can become a problem. Some of this residue can fall off and be a source of contamination. Back at the central shop, the exterior is often washed down in the same place, allowing the residue to go down in the same ditch or drain. This contaminated water can eventually find its way to a fresh water source. If the apparatus is not washed, rain will eventually accomplish the same result.
The spray rinsing apparatus of the present invention is carried by the chemical spray applicator apparatus where it can be used at the spray application site to rinse clean the spray applicator apparatus including its chemical storage tank. At the site, after use, the spray rinsing water simply contains more of the same chemical which has been applied at the same site.
The presently known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,642; 3,188,238; 3,621,893; 4,106,950; 4,136,678; 4,469,143; and 4,622,077.